isa_helghast_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Armin Metrac
Armin Metrac was a Helghast General during the early years of the Second Extrasolar War, that took part in the events of Operation Vengeance following the Third Army's capture of Vekta on August 21st, 2357. Autarch Scolar Visari personally entrusted Metrac with the task of capturing vital planets within the Alpha Centauri system in hopes of thinning out the ISA forces in the system, during the Helghast Advance towards the Solar System, prior and during the Border Campaign. Despite winning victory after victory within certain aspects of Operation Vengeance, including working side by side with both the Commander, and Joseph Lente, as each leader including him share a portion of the Helghan Third Shock Army, Metrac's streak would end during the Forge Campaign, in which on the 25th day of the Invasion, Metrac and his entire battalion was ambushed and overrun by a UCA counter offensive that was covered by Land Battleships on July 3rd, 2359. The result of his death would force the Helghast Third Army to abandon the Forge Campaign, for the rest of 2359, until the planet was struck again on April 12th, 2363, by the Third Army this time being led by the Commander, where the planet would fall. ''Bio 'Invasion of Vekta' Metrac was born in the 24th century on Helghan during the time of the great depression. He was a very different kind of Helghan, and was born with distinctive human-like features. He joined the military and proved to be a good soldier. After being made Lieutenant General, he took special interest in a case where a soldier named Tendon Cobar was on death row for shooting his senior officer for being weak and stopping a training exercise because a soldier had been wounded. Metrac looked into the case and it was true, so Metrac had the case called off. This left a message to the rest of the Helghast army, there is no room for weakness. He invited Cobar to join a group he had formed called the Colonial Guard. He was a follower of Visari, who was quickly rising to power. Visari had changed the military, and made it very powerful. Metrac gained favor with Visari (despite his human qualities which Visari would have hated) and became a General. He was also an adviser to Visari, along with General Joseph Lente, Colonel Mael Radec, and Metrac's good friend, Colonel Tendon Cobar. Metrac was not heavily involved with the invasion plans of Vekta. He was second in command of the army, just below General Lente, who would lead the invasion. Metrac was in contact with the two ISA traitors, General Stuart Adams and General Dwight Stratson. The invasion began in early August 2357, and Metrac was on Helghan at the time, until the Helghast were able to conquer Vekta and defeat the Earth fleet that arrived. 4 days following the victory on Vekta, Metrac, was present during the execution of General Adams and his men, and even played the part in dumping his body along with the bodies of his men into the wastelands of Helghan, where they have since then rotted away over the years, while some of the bodies would be devoured by 2358, by the native Beatle population of the Wastelands. 'Operation Vengeance' 'Invasion of Aliosho' 'Battle of Euripides' 'Failed Assault on Faracore' 'Fall of Monastery' 'Forg Campaign & Death' Characteristics Metrac is an evolved form of Helghast, and has the appearance of a human. However he retains the dark characteristics of a Helghast. Even his traits make him no ordinary Helghast. He is sadistic and cruel, and is known for his unconventional tactics and his brutalities against human civilians and soldiers alike. He uses sadistic interrogation techniques, with the help of Cobar most likely. He is a very well known and feared Commander in the Helghast army. He has been the most successful commander against the ISA so far, as he managed to conquer most of Southern Vekta, and thanks to his leadership skills, his armies managed to continue doing somewhat well even after his death. He is second in command of the army before the death of Lente, although he appears to be quite skilled in battle and possess better tactical and strategic skills. He is almost a mix of Lente's leadership skills, and Radec's combat skills. He is the only known Helghast to not fear Colonel Cobar and Cobar respects him out of friendship. Description Metrac is a very tall, man who appears to be in his early 40's. He has more human-like appearances, and barely resembles a Helghast. It was believed by some fans that he was actually a human that had gained favor with Visari, but it was later confirmed that he is an evolved Helghast, who can breathe Vekta's air. He has a strong, athletic build, has human-like, white skin, and somewhat sharp facial features. He also has a very sadistic grin when he succeeds. He wears a very decorative, cuirass, a fine silver armor plate on his left shoulder, and a dark-red cape, similar to the Helghast banner. He would usually possess a pistol and knife, as an officer, although he uses a heavy machine gun/grenade launcher when battling Templar. He has a very snobby, and charismatic voice. Trivia'' Category:Men Category:Helghast Third Army Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Army Category:Helghast Empire